A Populated Galaxy
by carcturus334
Summary: Magic has put humanity in a very unique position. Spreading them in the galaxy like a wind spread seeds. With different areas, Different cultures arose. Would this work as an advantage for the coming time age of calamity? X-over ME ,WH40k ,Shadowrun , C and C,Red Alert 3 Paradox , Star craft and Sword of the stars. Don't worry if not familiar. Explanation inside. Edited alot
1. Chapter 1

**For those not familiar of the other fandoms. Don't worry i will try to make the story as open as possible to all. Since it will change a lot of the established places of those fandoms to accommodate for the story. And also would anyone be willing to beta or co-writes this? Because I'm not really an expert in terms of lore (especially in Shadowrun lore) and quality of fics and have a lot of ground to cover. If willing PM me and let's work this out.  
**

**********Also if you have read this story before i have edited both chapters of 1 and 2 for improvement and has added and changed many plot points. I recommend a reread of the first two chapters. I changed and edited a lot of parts which it has significant plot changes and better grammar.**

**Oh and best of all enjoy.**

* * *

**A Populated Galaxy.**

_The Most Separated Race_

_Introduction_

_The one of the things that makes humanity so unique in the Galactic theater is magic. They are one of the few races to be able to manifest and harness it._  
_But this advantage has very big twists. Because of magic they have bragging rights to be the only race to be so close too many apocalypses (Yes in plural) .Also because of it, wars and civil strife became more common to this race .__It is also because of magic that made humanity so spread out in the Galaxy._  
_So come, take my hand so I can tell you their story._

_Chapter 1 The Great Disappearances and involuntarily humanity's division_

_Magic is a big subject to talk about. As a turian it was hard at first to understand it and its properties. It's study can be said as both scientifically and spiritually. Scientifically , through its study of magical theory and understanding its properties and limits. Spiritually because of the heavy mentality training involved in it. Belief is an integral part of it. Not just fooling yourself but pure and actually belief and idealism which affect the magic being done by the user. With the basic theory about it said we can move to the subject of this chapter._

_The Great Disappearances._

_With the end of the 4th world magic once again has left earth and humanity. For unknown reasons the amount of natural magic energy production has increased to the point where it will not leave humanity side forever._ _You see humanity __existence in their native world of earth is divided __in magical ages. The odd numbers 1st, 3rd and 5th ages without magic and the 2nd, 4th and 6th ages with magic. 1st-4thages has proof of its existence but those ages was hardly recorded that is why i can't really say anything about it._ _And because of the high energy concentration but in an age without magic t__he excess energies had to be exhausted somewhere. This large amount of magic fluctuation has caused human population in earth to be transported to other worlds in the galaxy . This has lead to the many human galactic civilizations we have seen today._  
_It cannot be said how much this event has occurred but it has at least transported a four hundred million of the earth's population before space travel. It occurred between random amounts of time. So it was never predicted when it occurred. This disappearances has caused great shock in the human populations and untold amounts of religious activity and civil strife. Gradually humanity started to adapt to their unique situations which has led towards their unending curiosity on this event occur. It sped up technological advancement. An example of their Great technological advancement was their history between in the earth centuries of 1880 towards 1970. Which change their technological level from Gunpowder age and horses towards an age of Cybernetics, Cryo technology , Giant Mechas and Industrial Explosion. Of course this is also the age of the Paradox war but that will be covered in another chapter. (Of course I am talking about the Human home world Earth of the Systems Alliance. Supposed origin world of all humans) It seems the Destination Planets of the Magic transportations are mostly large extensive biospheres and large amount of natural resources. Usually towards Planets like earth-like in terms of climate and Environment. Of course there has been recorded for Magical transportation towards inhospitable planets but the number is very few._

_Chapter 2 The history you have all been waiting for_

_All human civilizations are all located in the area called " Non- Prothean Space". For all those forgetting their most primary education this is the area of space with no evidence of Prothean influence whatsoever. No Mass Relays for travel , No prothean cities or planets , No prothean artifacts or Mass effect related technology. Of course this space is not just encompassed by only humans but this book is not about them now is it? ( i might do a research on other species populating Non-Prothean Space but Turians can only live for so long.)  
_

_Excerpts from the best selling E-book "The Most Separated Race" by Turian scholar Grekus Norlem. He has traveled across to various human sectors to chronicle human history. He is one of the most renowned human expert in citadel space. Also an adviser for the citadel council in human related issues._

* * *

"They are ready for you now" said the female desk sergeant towards a man that looks no less than 21 Caucasian with a shaven head dressed in average Earth casual clothes of a leather jacket and khaki pants.

He was directed towards next room in which there was a lone seat and what looks like a judging panel in which three Meta-Humans were sitting. Two humans one male and one female and an elf who is also female. They are all dressed in Systems Alliance officer uniform. Even being accustomed towards stressful situations the tension and authority coming from the panel is just too strong even for him . "Maybe because the human female of the panel is my mother" he thought

"John Shepard " the human female said in loud voice.

" You are accused of multiple counts of numerous shadowrunning related crime. According to your statement you

have stated you are guilty for all this charges. But this panel is not about conviction now is it? You have quite the reputation in the shadowrun world. Efficient , deadly, doesn't take hits and yet still have a reputation to be one of the best shadowrunners in this Planet of Mindoir and this solar system.

So tell me,

what makes you eligible to for the Shadowrunner amnesty act?"

* * *

**Shadowrunner; are the elite criminals of the Sixth World. When conflicts arise and cannot be solved by legal means, the corporations, governments, wealthy individuals and even organized crime can subcontract their dirty work to deniable specialists.**

**Shadowrunners fall outside the structured corporate world. Many are outcasts, having risen from the streets or fallen from corporate or government ranks. Their ranks include idealists and pragmatists, professionals and amateurs, disillusioned ex-corp/government/military personnel who have thrown off the shackles of corp society to achieve freedom and those who have never known any life outside the shadows. The one thing they have in common is that through necessity or by choice, they work in the shadows cast by the gigantic corporate buildings. Players of Shadowrun most commonly assume the role of these shadowrunners.**

Courtesy of shadowrun Wiki

**End of chapter. Review if willing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:And here we have chapter 2 There will be now a codex inscription on the bottom part to explain the part of the lore in which _The most seperated race. _Cannot cover.**_  
_

** Lay Down Hunter: It will depend on my skill which is still i am unsure off.**

** Heir of Empires: Yes, I always felt like having at least a thousand words was a minimum to keep the quality of chapters in this website. Don't worry as i said in the first chapter. I will try to explain every part of the lore through the story.  
**

** mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yes but they will be different from metahuman elves. The other races will appear but since setting changed so will they.**

******Also if you have read this story before i have edited both chapters of 1 and 2 for improvement and has added and changed many plot points. I recommend a reread of the first two chapters. I changed and edited a lot of parts which it has significant plot changes and better grammar.**

* * *

_Continued -The Most Separeted Race_

_In terms of human history there will be a lot to cover. Too long that i could write multiple books with it and since they are more than one Galactic civilisations of humans, it just multiplies the_ _content. So now i will cover more recent human history of all human galactic civilizations i am knowledgeable of. Then let us start with the most well known in Citadel space._

_The Systems Alliance_

_Owner of the supposed origin world of humanity. As you've noticed because after the discovery of other human civilizations. The connected accounts of ancient records of " Going to another " realm_  
_by the other ancient ancestors of those humans are really a very prevalent story that was given to each generation. Plus the numerous evidence showing up to further prove this claim. By proving this claim_  
_they have garnered much attention to almost every human civilization out there. From a proclamation holy war to take earth of the remaining "Pure Nod" remnants or The increase relations after this is proven with_  
_the Imperium of Man. In summary holding Earth has proven a great advantage towards the System Alliance in the galactic theater._

_Now more into actual history. As i said before with the large amount of history i will only cover not so much of human history which might be restricted to more modern history and the summary of very important history_  
_from long ago that made their civilization today. With that said let us talk about the age in which earth was which led to the systems alliance's humble beginnings._

_Age of corporations_

_Lasting from earth years 2045 to 2075_

_Before there was a Systems Alliance, the Nations , Corporations or anything of earth origin that has power in its global stage was possibly is pretty much their own boss There was no unified government on earth. But the most probable way_  
_to describe this age is that it was called the Age of corporations. It was the age were the rise of Megacorporations to one of the most powerful Entities in Earth rivalling the old ideological superpowers that has ruled the planet for almost 8 decades and the last age before its space flight._ _Within this 30 years the corporations rose from a money making companies to Planetary influencing organisations.. This was Caused by one big thing called Extraterritoriality. That gave its land in which it stood upon the companies' territory making them equal as nation states_

_Continued next page..._

* * *

**Earth year 2177 , Mindoir Star Catch city**

He walked in his home neighborhood of "Chemlin" just like everyday. The downtrodden dirty alleys and streets. The obvious poverty around the area. People sleeping in the street. The obvious BTL dealers and Prostitutes. The gangs and syndicates doing their usual thing .

The average day in the neighborhood pretty much. Then a bump changed the usual order of life.

A ganger obviously from his style of clothing of the color red seemingly in most of his clothes and the clothes his friends were also wearing, bumped into Shepard. Of course with his semi success in this poverty stricken area he felt the need to be prideful among those supposed below him.

Shepard knew the usual ganger attitude to civilians. He knew this would escalate quickly so he tried walking faster. But two of the ganger's goons seemingly appeared in front of him in which they proceed to knock him down grab him by the arms and drag him to what to guy he bumped.

While he was being dragged while standing,he spied one of the local syndicate's lookout personnel in the second floor of the nearby building. Usually the local syndicate will uphold the law and control overconfident gangs around the area who likes making shows in the public. A part in their deal with the local police. Uphold the order in their area and they get to continue peacefully. Usually, but the local syndicate knew who he and his father was.

When they stopped one them pulled his head to make his face the ganger he bumped into. There was eight of them he counted. Two holding him and five in front of him watching and their supposed leader whom he bumped into.

"You people need to show some respect! " the ganger said as he pointed his gun to Shepard's eye.

"You really don't know who i am do you?" shepard said in a normal tone. Making the ganger have a confused look in his face.

With that from being held in the arms and legs in a dragged position . He slammed the ganger holding his arm in the left towards the leader. With his left arm free he punched the ganger holding him right in the nose. His punched was so strong it broke it and blood gushed from the wound panicking the ganger.  
The other five realizing the situation started taking out their firearms. Shepard rushed to the nearest one quickly grabbed him and used the ganger as a human shield using the gangers gun which is being held by his hand which was quickly held by shepard. Using the gun and the ganger,shepard shot two and advanced to the remaining three. The human shield being was shot numerous times during shepard advance killing him. When shepard got close enough he quickly pushed the dead body to one of them. Punching one in the throat disabling her, after that grabbing the other one and quickly grappling him to the ground and also breaking the ganger's arm in the process. This happened quickly that the one that was under the dead body was just getting up. When shepard noticed the ganger up. He rushed to him quickly grabbing his arm and kicking him off balance while grabbing the gun from him. Then shooting the ganger in the head as soon as he touched the ground. He then noticed the leader and his remaining ganger pointing their guns at him. The leader was about to say something but Shepard quickly made a dive maneuver shooting both of them multiple times in the torso while in the air.

After getting up he proceeded to see survey the situation and then proceeded to shoot the remaining alive ones killing them and proceeded to loot their valuables.

After that he called the local cleanup crew to clean up the mess and dead bodies. Paying them with the looted credits and some from his account and continued home.

* * *

With a press of a button the door towards the apartment opened. It looked like a much more cleaner than the neighborhood . For people who live in the one of the most poorest and dangerous part of Mindoir it looked like an average middle class apartment. They had one sofa, one TV and one dining table in the living room. They also have two bedrooms. One for him and one for his dad and one kitchen.

The sound of frying coming from the kitchen , his dad coming out holding plates with food " John you're home early , why don't you help me set up the table for dinner."

Shepard quickly grabbed the plates from his dad and set it in the table. His dad is an elf obvious from his ears, because of their longevity he looks like the same age as Shepard. With his slicked black hair and handsome face. But he wears as one would describe old people clothes to show his age.

As they sat down and proceeded to eat. His father started the conversation " So how was the interview?" he asked.

" It wasn't an interview dad " Shepard smiling a little in the reply.

"Oh i believe it was. The officers of an organization judging a talented individual whether he is suitable to join or not . Sounds like an interview to me. Believe me i know , I've been thru a lot of interviews of big organizations" his dad said " Well you have to count yourself lucky son. Back in my day when the alliance caught shadowrunner in this parts of space they just executed them or sent them to a penal colony in the Imperium. "

Seeing the worry in his dad faced Shepard reassured " Don't worry dad its a steady income , no more worrying about money and jobs every month. I'll earn enough for both of us. Hell, we can afford real healhcare now , plus we got poshy new SINs! "

"But not just an average grunt No , i got your uncle charlie digging information on your case ,they are planning on putting you up for N7. " his father replied with a frown showing in his face." I read the file John. This means they will be putting you in Hotzones and High risks mission all the time. I will admit you are very good and have done a lot in your short time active as a shadowrunner but this is a whole new level . I should know,John i was a shadowrunner myself. A very good one up until my forced retirement . I've seen things, things i wish i never saw."

"Don't worry. You've trained me well dad. " Shepard said reassuringly

"I know,That is why I'm so angry at myself" he replied

* * *

_Systems Alliance database.  
_

_Sector N7 Supervisor identity validated  
_

_Welcome,Jane Shepard here is the file you requested.  
_

_Juran Caer-is_

_Race: Metahuman- Elf  
_

_Possible age: 120-160 Earth Years  
_

_Juran is one of the most famous/infamous shadowrunner of the 2100s to the 2150s. His area of activity during that time is Earth only but have made a big reputation as one of the most successful and skillful shadowrunner of his time. He have been reported to have dealing with all 15 AAA Mega corporations , UAN ,Imperial Alliance and Comintern. He has been hired by the alliance multiple times thru N7 operative Jane Shepard. Is reported to not have been seen for the last 20 years...  
_

With that Jane stopped reading. She sat in her leather seat in her office looking at Juran's photo through her Commlink. It was one could describe a normal alliance officer's office room. A desk with an expensive leather seat. Windows behind giving a view of the city and a table and seats in the middle of the spacious room.

She still wore the blue alliance officer uniform. Even though her rank puts her in a different branch than your average alliance officer. She is Caucasian who looks in her mid late 30s with an attractive face (Imagine femshep) and has short red hair reaching to back of her bottom ears.

Since she is a higher up in the alliance she is needed to have an eye implant which uses an augmented reality interface. While scrolling thru the other files concerning Juran. Not one did come up concerning John or sighting of Juran in the last 20 years.

'He is good at hiding if he tries to ' she thought. Then a beeping sound came. Recognizing a incoming call in her commlink she answered it using voice command

"Shepard here." she answered

" Ma'am, there is a Charlie Jackson in the front desk asking for you. We don't know how he found out about you being here and he is very insistant. Should we restrain him?"

"No, Let him through" she replied. A few moments later the door to her office opened. Coming in was an old African man in his late 70s with white hair and in a black 1940s business suit and fedora. He had a cane with him to help him walk.

" I see you are as extravagant as ever" she said in a casual tone. The man was silent for a few moments but replied " Is that all you have to say?!" his voice rising , anger clearly showing " Twenty years! For twenty years me and Juran looked for you! One day and poof never heard from again!. No address , no contact, not even an letter?!"

Jane at first shocked and speechless but replied " It was a deep top secret mission that would last for ten years and i was requisitioned on a rush and had no time to say goodbye.I tried contacting you guys but you guys disappeared also and left earth. "

" Juran's enemies finally tracked us down. We had to run light years away to actually to save all our necks." he replied while sitting down on one of the chairs.

" With us spending most of our loot on covering our tracks and getting away. In order to keep the heat down on and some cash since we are practically broke we settled for a day job and had to start a diner." he continued

"You got broke covering tracks and starting a diner!? But wasn't being the one of the best and legendary shadowrunners duo for 3 decades wpuld mean you guys could rake a huge amount of credits? Why didnt you guys just did jobs there since you would probably not known in that parts of the Galaxy?" she asked

"Honey , If we weren't as lucky as having as much connections and money as we had at that time. Me, Juran and your kid would have been dead. Us managing to get away with all our resources was nothing short of a miracle. We were all SINless and we didn't have enough cash to produce one for this part of space meant we had to stay in the not so safe neighborhood outside the Star Catch city Arcology. Plus Juran got badly injured in the head , specifically his brain nerves on his last job on earth .He survived and we fixed his paralysis injuries but his reflexes became limited to the same of an average person and was forced on drug maintenance to make sure his nerves flowed well keep him that way .And i myself was just a middle aged fixer working with him. Age caught up with me plus even if i started as one here i would probably be in the bottom of the food chain and couldn't even earn enough with that paygrade even just for me. We were pretty much in the most vulnerable point in our lives and the diner was the best bet plus i always wanted to be a chef. With John we trained him so he wont be a very vulnerable target but with the skills we taught and Juran's rising medical bill he became a shadowrunner himself and I could only earn so much with that diner. "

"Well that was quite a bombshell. " she paused for a moment "But this John Shepard .So he is my son? And i thought it was just some mighty coincidence he had the same name. Did he know who i am ?"

"His Dad gave him a picture of yours. He looked at it pretty much everyday growing up. And frankly you only aged little with your face during the last 20 years. You take longetivity drugs regularly dont you? Hell i had to stop on mine when we had to make the run." He asked

" It's standard procedure in the alliance nowadays. To keep us in top shape they say. " she said with a small smile

"So when is he and John coming here for a real visit?" Shepard asked nervously

"I think with all said and done. You should be the one to go to him. He doesn't know yet. Me and John think it will be a great surprise for his old soul. he works at my diner now as a chef. I must say he has some undiscovered talent in the culinary arts!" Charlie said happily while passing the address of his diner from his commlink to her.

" Why don't you meet him there I'll close it for a day and you can have the whole place for yourselves. As for John he would like to talk to you but first he said you talk to Juran. I have to get going now , part-times cost alot apparently. One last thing , take good care of John. He is a good kid." with that he started walking away towards the door.

" Wait! How did you know i will be his CO?" Shepard quickly asked

"You are?!"he said with a shocked look in his face

And the door closed.

* * *

**Codex entries**

**BTL:A ****"Better Than Life"** chip (also called **"DreamChips"**). An illegal cyber-data chip which provides the user a combination of artificial reality coupled with direct stimulation of different centers of the brain. Though typically designed to provide a pre-programmed fantasy, the artificial reality need not be coherent, i.e. it can provide a totally hallucinatory environment. Chips are typically designed to burn out after one use, both to prevent the users brain from overloading from the sustained stimulation, and to force the user to purchase additional chips. BTL chips are psychologically addictive and repeated, frequent use causes permanent brain damage.  


**Fixer: Dealers who usually deal with shadowrunners. They not only deal with items but also usually become Middle Men between Corporate ****executives and shadowrunners themselves.**

******SIN:System Identification Number** or SIN refers to the method in which the UCAS tracks the activities of its registered citizens. These activities include criminal violations, licenses, legal business transactions, purchasing property, and similar activities. Because it ties together all of the information associated with a particular identity, a SIN is one part birth certificate, one part passport, one part credit history, and one part legal record.

**While people without SINs are officially known as "probationary citizens", a person without a SIN is referred to colloquially as SINless, a term that usually denotes an illegal alien or criminal. "Probationary Citizens" have no legal rights and are not allowed to vote. When a criminal is caught and cannot be associated with a legal SIN, they are issued a temporary criminal SIN for processing and record keeping.**

**Again courtesy of shadowrun wiki**

**AN: Yes Shepard's father is an elf. In shadowrun there is a possibility of normal humans to have non-standard human children like dwarves and elves and vice versa. Goblinization the process in which Meta-humans turn into orks happen during addolescnce. Which is why earthlings are all referred as meta-humans because they can produce any of the races within meta-humanity  
**

**Also please review and tell me if i have mistakes both lore or grammar and also about improvements that i can make.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Continued The Most separated Race_

_Intermission Galactic civilisation Introduction Mid-chapter_

_The Imperium of Man_

_Largest and most military largest human galactic civilization. Even for its ancient of age of 7000 years after reaching the ability of space faring. For a galactic civilisation it is quite inexperienced in the galactic theatre and one can even say unsure on what to do of its new-found power of influence in both Prothean and Non-Prothean space. As stated it is a Military powerhouse and pretty much all that it actually excel in. Its data processing is done by what can be described as ancient computers which can only be close to the Earth human computers in the earth years of the 1980s. Because of this, half of their data processing which is administrating a galactic civilization is done by paper and man. Yes , paper shocking as it may be. Its warp drive in its space is scientifically proven the most unstable and dangerous faster than light drive in existence in which you have a chance of being spirited away. It pretty much has the worse technological disparity between its citizens. A level never even thought to be possible. Some of its world are even still in tribal level of a civilisation! Not to mention being the only civilisation to not have government sponsored education.__With all things said it can be described that the imperium is the civilisation that time forgot._

_But even with all this disadvantages it has found itself in a very unique position in the galactic theatre. Having one of the most largest and threatening military force known to the known galaxy and the influence that comes with it. But one of the many flaws that has recently shown in its structure is that it is very vulnerable to the many sectors that a normal galactic civilisation has. For example its economy. Other than its elite there is a little consumption market. Most of the consumer products for middle and low-class usually never receive an opportunity to off world itself to even their neighboring planets. Enter the Megacorporations of The Systems Alliance who the first lucky few to find this little treasure cove of profit in which now because of this it finds some of its frontier worlds in the Alliance border being economically and culturally dominated by the alliance megacorps within a matter of months of opening businesses there._

_What happened was that its planets was on the verge of revolution to either turn itself towards into an Alliance corporation-territory world or alliance client world. This is mainly due to the sudden opening of new human culture so easily to relate. If not for the massive amount of the Imperium's Adeptus Arbites (Its Galactic's Police,Judicial system ,Judges , Jury and Executioners) that were deployed to those affected worlds it would not have been able to subdue the revolution that was formenting before it came into fruition. The event ended with the megacorps that was operating would be left alone for diplomatic reasons but contracts and certificates allowing legal operation in Imperium space came into existence and it has become one of the most fought over pieces of document between Alliance's Megacorps because of its High population of an average imperial worlds very vulnerable even to the most basic of consumer goods._

_Thus on that day marked the Imperium's perilous road to rise to the levels equal to all other galactic civilization in sectors it has for a long time ignored and left to stagnate._

_Tired of reading? That is only the introduction on their civilisation! Trust me i am trying to make these as compressed chapters as possible but there is simply too much to cover in the 10000 years in the existence and history of the Imperium of Man and its predecessor civilisations._

* * *

**Border of Citadel and Imperium of Man Space,2177**

In the bridge of a Turian cruiser that has recently jumped out of FTL travel, While its crew busy themselves with their normal duties two turians are looking on the bridge's window viewing the star station which is their destination. It was small at first sight and steadily became bigger as they come closer and closer to the building. The star station itself look liked a Giant City made of bronze colored metal floating in the middle space, with big platforms extending from what that looks like its docking area and its numerous skyscrappers extending upwards. As the distance between the cruiser and the star port closed in , the nervousness in the cruiser's crew is becoming more and more apparent. The organic error being more frequent , the feeling the need to double check usually calculations, the added frequency to check all sensors systems.

In the two turians looking towards the star station, one is sitting in a chair towering behind all the bridge's stations and the other turian standing beside him. The one in the chair is dressed in turian navy uniform. One can say from the chair he is sitting on he is obviously the captain of the ship while the other turian is dressed in what could be described as formal attire in turian culture which it is a one piece cloth that covered their entire body. His clothes however are colored black with vertical white lines going from his arms joints towards his legs.

"Tell me professor what made you want to be a xenonologist? After all we turians aren't the most well known having the aptitude in subjects such as this" asked the captain in his chair

"Well Captain Nereus, like most of my classmates in the Herbidon Military Academy back in 2123.I found an interest in the Turian history part of our curriculum. It is the part that captivated me the most. That was the part of my life when i realized i focused more on the why's and hows of the conflicts in our history started and how Palaven arranged itself to fire of those conflicts. Rather than on how to wage it." the professor said

"Herbidon Academy?! Forgive me for interrupting but that was also where i studied in you the one who was always scolded by Professor Tharendeus for being late for his Military Tactics class? " the captain surprisingly asked

" Ah yes i was" the professor said then chuckled

"I Apologize for interupting,Please do continue" the captain said with also a slight smile in his face

"As i was saying,Soon i realized i became more and more entranced by history and its inner workings and find myself spending more and more time that i started failing my other subjects. Because of my new-found interest and realisation of my inaptitude as an officer. I made the hard decision of moving to a University of the arts and letters in Thessia." The Xenonologist replied

" I take it your parents did not take the news well?" the captain asked with increasing curiosity.

"To say they did not like it would be an understatement, they were furious. Being one from House Gorlem,there is a proud tradition of being decorated officers of the Hierachy. In their fury , my parents refused to pay for my tuition for my school in Thessia and even as far threatened me of being exiled if I did not board the next shuttle to Palaven to explain myself." The professor confessed.

"So what did you tell them to not exile you? Seeing that you can still carry your house name."the captain questioned

"Well captain i didn't have time for that,you see I was too busy with my internship/Part-time job to the Matriach Artuzia who was also the head of the Xenonology department. The matriarch said that I held an inspiration like no other and offered to pay for my tuition if I worked as her intern/assistant."

"Wait, wasn't she the Matriarch that made first contact with the Humans of the System alliance?" The captain asked becoming more curious

"Actually i was part of her crew during that time historic moment, One of the biggest reasons why i became so interested in humans and becoming one of the first Xenonologist to reveal their societies to the rest of citadel space" the professor replied with a hint of pride

"Now we are also going to make another mark on history if this voya- Before he can finish the intercom for the ship started to announce its message

"To all members of the Diplomatic mission,Honor guard and captain Nereus, please proceed to the departure point for final briefing and assembly for departure" the ship's comms officer announced.

"And history calls us professor, let us be on our way, Vice captain you are in charge till I return." The captain said rotating his chair and then standing up and heading to the elevator calling the proffesor to followm ,while the vice captain salutes in acknowledgement of their departure

"Please captain, call me Grekus seeing that we already are acquaintances" He replied following him to the elevator

* * *

In an antiquated but luxurious looking dressing room that had most of its walls replaced by windows to the space station/city stood a man outfitting his coat and a woman

"So do you think this green coat looks more imposing or should i just get another red coat?"asked the man outfitting the green coat in front of a trio of mirrors. The man had black hair and olive skin and wore a green coat that had three purity seals on its right chest on his left hanged a few skull badges, 5 medals nicely lined in one line. Under the green coat the is a white collar shirt but most of it is not seen except the top part that revealed some of the shirt and the collar.

"Good enough, plus they are xenos. I highly doubt their sense of "looking good" would be anywhere near the human standard" answered causcasian woman with short blonde short that it spikes and gives here a sort of tomboyish look. She is in an Adeptus Arbites Armor-uniform. The armor had most of its silver colored plates in both the upper body and lower body .She also has fur cape on her. There is a pin of the Aquila in her top right chest shining as if newly polished .There is also her helmet in her arms while her power maul hangs in her hips.

"In my experience Judge Hayley , with humans , non-humans and even animals. They all respond to colors, whether positively or negatively. I will take my chances. Plus in this historic occasion I would rather be remembered overdressed than under dressed. At least the history books would not remember me with nothing less but majestic" He said as he fixed his clothes to properly fit.

Turning away from the mirror and looking at her he said "Plus I should apologize. We and the rest of the men should be celebrating for your new promotion as Judge! And your new privileges as a throne agent to condemn entire planets to an Exterminatus!" he jokingly said.

" If it wasnt for these duties and res-" "Responsibilities that only you , Inquisitor Valoross Von Stafford are qualified to . Why do you think the imperium specifically chose you for these duties?" she interrupted. Also fixing the untied bowtie.

As she said that a servo-skull floated into the room and spoke " The Citadel dignitaries are arriving sir."

"Then we should be off then,to welcome our esteemed guest!" The inquisitor said walking out the room with his companions following behind him.


End file.
